


Theon Grayjoy imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Theon Grayjoy Imagines and short prompts consisting of smut, fluff and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

Theon watched you over his cup as the meal went on, how you’d sit with a forced smile on your face, leaving Robb utterly unaware of how unhappy you were at Winterfell. At first Theon though Robb was doing the right thing, you were gentle and forgiving, someone more suited to Winterfell than the Iron Isles.

But then he discovered what he liked to call your Iron streak, stubborn refusals thrown in where you could, both of you slowly pulling to each other as the lust for home grew.  
The chance for you to slip away unseen finally came, a smile reaching his face as you pushed into his room, coming for the comfort of home that Robb could never provide.

“Was worried you weren’t coming.” He joked and you smiled as he took your hand, tugging you against him as he kissed you roughly, moving you so he could push you down onto his bed.

“Of course, I was coming, I will always come.” You sighed as his hands raked across you skin and his mouth left hot kisses in their wake.

 

“Oh, believe me sweetheart I know.” He chuckled and you laughed as he moved your legs around his waist.

“I hope we can return home someday.” You muttered and he stopped the rough juts of his hips.

 

“We will.” He promised and pulled your hips closer to his so he could lean up and watch your face contort with pleasure. “I will be Lord of the Iron Islands and you, shall be Lady Greyjoy.”

“We would never have to leave the sea?” You sighed happily and knotted our fingers into Theon’s hair.

 

“It would never be out of sight.” He promised through a kiss.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent lazily, secret whispers and hushed moans filled the room, both of you giggling when Theon had to hide you and convince a handmaiden that he hadn’t seen you since breakfast.

“I should go.” You muttered sadly as he helped your dress, knowing how to fix your dress perfectly by now.  
“I will wait for you tomorrow.” Theon muttered and kissed your neck before letting you sneak out of his room, leaving his to flop onto his bed and relish in the scent of you that still clung to his sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

You watched carefully as Ramsey left the dungeon for the night and swept through the corridors, laughing cruelly with the men around him. You carefully lifted the bowl of water you’d taken from the kitchen and moved unnoticed through the large castle until you came to the dungeon door.

After a large heaving breath, the door opened and you slipped through the small gap. Eventually you came across the Theon’s cell and could hear the quiet whimpering from inside. When you slid the bot across and carefully snuck across the room he began begging you to leave  
“I’m Not Master Snow.” You whisper from the shadows of the dungeon room, you took a timid step forward and flushed a deep red when he looked at you but no sign of recognition crossed his face.

“Please not again, he’s taken everything from me just have him kill me.” You placed the bowl at his feet and gasped when you saw the bolts that cut through them. This caught the near maddened man’s attention.  
“Your surprised by all this… should you not be used to such savagery?” You didn’t reply but dipped the soft cloth in the warm water and waited for an indication that you could tend to the wounds he sustained.

“I am not used to such distance from the sea.” You muttered quietly as you begin to press the cloth gently to a wound on his arm. His head raised slightly and he seemed to only now take full stock of you.  
“You are too soft to be an Iron Woman.” He decided after a few moments of silence.  
“Perhaps that is why my father sent me here.” He grunted as you grazed a still open wound and you jerked away, not wanting to do more harm than good.

“Does he plan to have me killed?” Theon asked weakly as you moved to his other side. The silence seemed to devour the doom in the air and you weren’t sure how to tell the man before you that you had no more knowledge of his fate than he did.

“I have food and water, I only need half of what the master gives me.” You brought the small amount of food from the table where you’d set it and tore it apart, feeding it to him.  
“I cannot take all of this, feeding a dead man is a waste on your part.” He muttered bitterly after a few bites. You smiled and brought a cup of water to his lips letting him drink deeply before setting it down again.

“We met once, you were with Lord Stark and his boys.” You mumbled as you placed the cloth in the now cold bowl of water and held out the last of the food hoping he’d continue to eat.  
“Well no Lord would want me at their side now, I’m a traitor.” He spat as if he disgusted himself. A noise out in the corridors had your heart pounding as voices neared. “You must leave I will not be the cause of your death.” His voice wavered as he looked at you pleadingly.

“I will return.” You promised with a smile. You gathered the things you’d brought with you and began to leave, hesitating before pressing a kiss to Theon’s cheek, you felt you cheek redden as you realised what you’d done but he seemed more troubled by the length of time you’d stayed with him than the action.  
“And you shall be what pulls me through this punishment, now along run little Iron Girl, lest the flay you alive.” His voice was softer now, you nodded and slipped through the door thanking the gods for making your path clear as you hurried back towards the servant’s quarters, heart lightened by your new secret.


End file.
